Hidden Feelings
by obliviatedramionemalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy likes a certain Gryffindor bookworm. Does she like him back? It only takes a ball to find out!
_'_ _I have to tell her.'_ I thought as I paced around the Heads common room. ' _Our last year is ending soon and I haven't told her yet. But should I tell her? What if she only thinks of me as a friend and nothing more? Wait, but what if she did like me?'_ I sighed heavily and slumped on one of the couches. The common room door swung open and she came in.

Hermione Granger.

How I love her. I loved her since our second year. I realised it when the Basilisk petrified her. I never cared or worried for anyone like I had with Hermione. In fact, it was me who slipped her a page about Basilisks in order to protect her. I would've made a move if only my family's view about muggles were different. I regret all the nasty things I ever told her since they weren't true. They were never true. I shouldn't have called her a mudblood. I flinch every time I made her cry or hurt her feelings because it was all an act to make my father proud. I always wanted to run after her every time I insult her.

If I haven't done those stupid things I did in the past, maybe she'll love me back.

"Hey Draco." Hermione said, smiling at me. "Hey Hermione." I replied, fixing my hair. Hermione plopped down next to me and closed her eyes. "Tired?" I asked. Hermione sighed. "Very. The plans for the end of the year ball is so chaotic." Hermione replied, playing with a stand of her hair. "If only I'm allowed to hep you." I said. Hermione giggled. " Do you really want to help me teach Professor Flitwick and Hagrid dance together?" Hermione smirked. My eyes widened. Watching the two dance was catastrophic. Hagrid crouched so low that he tumbled and fell over Flitwick. "Uh…about that…maybe not." I stuttered. Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, I can handle it. Maybe I can just put a levitating spell on Flitwick or something."Hermione shrugged. I saw her play with her nails, a sign that something's up.

"Has Weasley been bugging you again? You should've agreed to my offer to hex him." I asked. Hermione sighed. "He approached me while I was walking here. He asked me to the end of the year ball." My breath hitched as I was nervous to know what her response was. "Well, what did you say?" I tried asking nonchalantly. Hermione looked at me like I just ripped a book to pieces. "Of course I said no! I told him never! Besides, I wanted to go with someone else." My heart itched with jealousy to whoever the guy was but I tried my best not to show Hermione.

I'm just happy that guy isn't Weasley after all, he did break Hermione's heart.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _BANG!_

 _I jumped in surprise as I heard the door shut. I went out my room, curious to see who it was. I was about to yell at the person when I heard soft cries which I recognised were Hermione's. Concern started filling me up as I rushed to her small figure. As I approached her, Hermione hugged me ass she cried on my shoulder. I ran my hands through her hair and tried hushing her._

 _'_ _What's wrong?' I asked. Hermione looked at me with eyes turning red as she cried. 'Ronald. I saw him making out with that little blonde bimbo, Lavender.' she replied as she choked on her sobs. Anger filled me, my fists curled in a ball, like I wanted to beat the fuck out of Weasley. Why does he need to cheat when he's already lucky enough to be dating Hermione? I looked at Hermione with my eyes fixed on hers. 'Look, Weasley doesn't realise how lucky he is to be dating you. He clearly doesn't deserve you. Hermione, you're so special and I just hate that you don't realise that. You deserve better. Way better. Weasley may not be the one but the guy for you is out there and you just have to look for him.' Hermione mumbled something under her breath. The only words I could make out were 'already found him'._

 _'_ _I know what could cheer you up. Hot chocolate and Truth or Dare?' I offered._

 _'_ _Truth or Dare.' I said,looking at the brunette witch. 'Truth.' She replied. 'Remember when someone gave you those boxes of chocolate?' I asked. Hermione nodded. 'Yes, why?' 'Well I was wondering, why didn't you eat them?' I curiously asked._

 _Hermione laughed. 'That's because my parents are dentists. They would literally kill me if I ruined my teeth.' I was confused. 'What are dentits?' I asked. Hermione just laughed even harder. 'Dentists, not dentits. Dentists are people you go to get your teeth make sure that your teeth are healthy. That's why they didn't want me to eat any kind of sweets. Halloween was a nightmare for them.' Hermione giggled. 'Okay. it's your turn.' I said. 'Okay. Truth or Dare.' Hermione replied. 'Truth.' I answered. Hermione thought for a while and hesitated. 'Do you like anyone in the school?' She asked. My eyes widened. This wasn't how I wanted her to know. I cleared my throat and slowly answered. 'Well, she's a brunette, she's smart, funny, really nice, I love spending time with her and she's absolutely beautiful. Wait no, she's more than beautiful; she's breathtaking.' I answered, a smile forming on my lips. Hermione's smiled faltered. 'Oh.' she said. 'Yeah.' I replied .'So you like Astoria.' She mumbled. I was surprised by her words. 'Pardon?' I said. Hermione looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. 'You like Astoria,Astoria Greengrass.' She whispered softly._

 _What? This wasn't how I wanted her to know! I wanted to give her a clue that I liked her, not some random girl I barely even know. But what should I do? Should I tell her now or should I just change the topic? I wanted to tell her in a way that she would remember._

 _I cleared my throat again and ran my fingers in my hair as I looked around the room so I don't have to look at her disappointed face. 'Erm,shall we…shall we um, Truth or Dare?' I asked, stuttering as I looked at her. 'Truth.' she answered. 'I think we've gotten in enough trouble for one night with the dares we did.' she added, 'after pranking Gryffindors and Slytherins, I've had enough fun for the night'.I nodded in agreement. 'Hermione, why were you so eager to study? Is it really just the way you are or you actually had to do it?' I asked. Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. 'Im sorry, did I say anything wrong?' I asked worriedly. Hermione shook her head. 'No, don't worry. It's just because I haven't told anyone the actual reason why. Anyways, it's because when I got my Hogwarts letter and found out about magic and the wizarding world, I was so scared that I won't be able to answer anything and I'd fail in all of my classes unlike in the muggle world, I would be able to raise my hand in all the teacher's questions. I was scared that if I failed in everything, I would get sent back to my old life where I didn't have any friends and get bullied a lot. I studied so hard here so that by the time I go to Hogwarts, I would be able to have friends and blend in with the other kids. But then you started to bully me and I found out that you were also very smart, I decided that you would be a good reason on why I needed to do my very best.' she answered._

 _I felt so guilty. If I knew I was doing this to her before, I would've stopped. 'Wow, the only reason on why I was so eager to beat you was to please my father. When he found out that I was second, he would…' I stopped. Hermione's face was filled with curiosity as she moved closer to me. 'He would?' she asked. I took a deep breath. 'He would Crucio me until he was satisfied.' I answered. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. 'What! Oh my god Draco, I'm so sorry. If I had known this…' She said. I held her shoulders firmly. 'You did nothing wrong Hermione. Yes,I had a horrible childhood and none of it was your fault. None of it.' I said, looking into her eyes as we moved our faces closer to each other's until our lips met. They were soft and it felt good. I knew that sometime we would have to stop, but I didn't want it to. And neither did she. We kissed for a while until we finally stopped and she smiled at me. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth as she shook her head. She ran up to her room and locked the door. I didn't want to come after her since she might want some privacy._

 _Later that night, I couldn't stop thinking of her and her sweet lips that touched mine._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed as I reminisced the amazing time we shared. How I would love to have her soft lips against mine again. We never talked about the kiss we shared. _Did she like it?_ I thought. _She leaned in as well, so does that means that she wants to kiss me as well? Or is she just that upset about seeing Weasley snogging Lavender Brown that she wanted to forget everything that happened that night?_

PART TWO

 _This was my chance. The ball's tomorrow and I need to ask her now. I can admit my feelings while we're at the ball. That would be the perfect time._

I walked towards Hermione as she was almost finished getting ready. 'Erm, Hermione?' I said. Hermione looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. 'Yes?' She asked. 'I was wondering, do you have a date to the end of the year ball?' I asked. Hermione's eyes widened. 'Not exactly, though you're the eleventh person who's asked me today.' Hermione answered.

 _Of course. Why didn't I think of this? Hermione Granger is the most attractive and the most popular girl in Hogwarts. Obviously the boys would ask her. They only asked her because of what she looks like and her social ranking, not because of her amazing personality which I love. This is my only chance to tell her that I love her and I have to make the most out of it._

I took a deep breath and held her hand. "Well Hermione, I know that many boys have asked before me but would you like to go to the ball with me?" I asked nervously. Hermione was silent for a while. My hands were shaking in anxiety. Hermione smiled ecstatically. 'Of course!' she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "Of course I would." she whispered. I sighed in relief as we both entwined our hands.

THE GREAT HALL, DINNER TIME

Hermione and I walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, I smiled as I walked towards my friends who were seated at the middle of the Slytherin table. Blaise looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You seem very happy. Did you tell her yet?" he asked as he took a sip off his goblet. Blaise is the only one apart from me who knows about my feelings for Hermione. I shook my head. "I asked her to the ball."

I smiled even wider as I remembered the smile on her face when I asked. Blaise choked slightly on his pumpkin juice. "Really? What did she say?" Blaise asked while coughing. "She said yes!" I yelled happily. My eyes widened a bit as I realised that half the school heard me.

Some Slytherin students looked at me weirdly. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione giggling at me. I smiled at her while my cheeks had a tinge of pink. Blaise nudged my side. "Do you think she likes you back?" he curiously asked. I shrugged. "I don't know but I think she was flirting with me. After she said yes, she hugged me. So hopefully, she does." I replied. Blaise nodded. 'How many asked her today?' He asked. 'Eleven, twelve including me.' I replied. "Can't blame them, Granger's one attractive woman." Blaise said as he looked over at Hermione. I narrowed my eyes at Blaise. He raised his arms up in defence. "Don't worry mate, Granger sure is attractive but she's not my type. I'm too infatuated with Luna to like anyone else."

I sighed. Blaise would've got a nasty hex from my wand. "Anyways, when are you planning to buy dress robes?" Blaise asked. _Oh shit, I almost forgot. I was too happy about Hermione going with me that I didn't remember about what I was going to wear. "_ I don't know mate, when are you going?" I asked back. "Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and I are going tomorrow. Want to come with us?" He offered. I nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll just meet you guys outside." I said as I finished up my potatoes. I stood up and finished my pumpkin juice.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Blaise looked up at me. "Okay mate."

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Blaise, can I get ready with you guys? Hermione told me that she's going to have friends over to get ready and she insists that I am not to see her dress before the ball. She wants it to be a surprise." I explained.

"Of course mate. Let's go." Blaise nodded as we walked down the Slytherin common room.

It was only ten minutes before the ball starts and all the boys were ready while the girls were still running around the place like mad people. I looked at my watch and sighed. All I really want to do is to see Hermione. He looked at Blaise who was sitting next to him and he could see that he also wants to see Luna. I rested my head on the couch and practiced how I would admit my feelings to Hermione.

 _I_ _would take Hermione out for a stroll along the grounds. I know how much she prefers quiet surroundings over a loud party. I would take her hand and give it a small kiss. I imagine Hermione's cheeks would have a tinge of soft pink._

 _'_ _Look Hermione, I don't know how to start because I'm afraid it might be the end of our friendship or, if I'm lucky, it could be the realisation of my dreams, which is for you to love me as I love you. I told myself, I might as well take the risk because it's the only remedy I know of that could let loose this feeling I've been keeping inside me all this time.' I started, trying my best not to forget any words from the letter I wrote and memorised all night._

 _'_ _I love you. I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you how much you mean to me. I hardly understand what I feel for you, and don't know how these long, sleepless nights, thinking only of you can go one. I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to pour out my feelings for you now. I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realise how much I need you and love you, but words continue to elude me; what could they be? Something poetic? I'm sure it should be heartfelt and out of the ordinary. I'm afraid it's no use. Every time I look at you, the words come out the same, I love you.' I finish as I cup Hermione's face. Hopefully she admits her feelings for me too. After that, we would kiss and we would finally be together, even after school ends._

'Are you okay mate? We've been trying to snap you back to reality for the past five minutes. All you've been mumbling about is Hermione. Gods, you've fallen hard for her.' Blaise rambled. 'Well come on, we wouldn't want our ladies waiting.' he added. I nodded as I fixed my robes and headed out.

"Rumour is, Hermione is going to look hot in the dress she bought." Blaise said. I narrowed my eyes at him, making him raise his hands in defence. "Don't worry mate, I know she's yours and I wouldn't want to get a hex from you. Besides, I'm actually scared you're going to faint once you see Hermi…" Blaise trailed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Blaise stopped talking. I followed his gaze and saw Hermione, Luna and Weaselette all walk down the stairs together. I could tell mostly everyone's attention were on Hermione.

She looks like a goddess. She looks absolutely breathtaking. Hermione looks amazing on a simple white halter dress that showed her right leg. Even though she's wearing minimal makeup, she still manages to look the best out of all the girls he saw today. Her soft brown curls bounced lightly every time she goes down one step. My breath hitched as she unintentionally showed her thigh as her right leg hit the step.

As Hermione approached me, she smirked. "You look very handsome." she complimented. "Herm-…beautiful…no!…breathtaking." I stuttered. Hermione laughed and smiled fondly. I tried to pull myself together but it's just so hard as we were in close proximity. I smiled. "Hermione, you look breathtaking." "Why thank you." Hermione replied.

"And let us now welcome the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and the Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Headmistress Mcgnagall's voice announced. It was our cue to enter the Great Hall. I offered Hermione her my hand smiled. "Shall we?" I asked. Hermione nodded at she took my arm. "We shall."

The Great Hall looks fancy but at the same time, quite cozy. This wasn't a very formal event like the Yule Ball as it was only for the seventh years so the way students dressed were just the right amount of elegance. I looked around at the students who all looked at us and saw mostly the boys gawk at Hermione while the girls, except for Hermione's friends, simply narrowed their eyes at Hermione in jealousy.

As we reached the middle of the room, the music started. I bowed in front of Hermione and offered my hand which Hermione took as she curtsied. We then started dancing. It was at this moment where all my concentration is on Hermione. Just Hermione. Even though Pansy glared at Hermione or how Weasley was shooting daggers at me, I simply did not care. It's as if Hermione and I were the only people in this spacious room.

The rest of the students and professors also partnered up and danced happily. "Do you want to sit down at our table?" I ask Hermione. Hermione nodded as I held her hand and escorted her to our table. "Would you like a drink?" I asked. "That would be lovely. Thanks." Hermione smiled. I excused myself and headed to the drink table. I took two glasses and filled each carefully, trying not to spill any liquid. "Looks like you were having fun." Blaise said as he came up to me. I smirked. "I definitely am having the time of my life." I said looking at Blaise who also looked like he was enjoying the event. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as Blaise narrowed his eyes at Hermione's direction. Looking her way, I saw Weasley yelling at Hermione. Potter was there as well, trying to stop Ron, which clearly isn't working. Hermione yelled back, red in the face. It reminded me of their fight in the Yule Ball in our fourth year. I left the drinks and rushed to Hermione with Blaise right behind me.

"Problem, Weasley?" I asked as I put a protective arm around Hermione. Weasel narrowed his eyes to where I placed my arm, his face matching his hair colour. "The problem is you, Malfoy." he spat. "Hermione should've gone to the Ball with me, not with a disgusting little ferret like you." he added. I laughed at him. "Honestly Weasley, how old are you? Ever since that 'incident',you haven't thought of anything else original to call , if you haven't whored yourself around with other girls, then she'd probably be with you right now, but I highly doubt she would want to stay with you at your… _state_." I replied, eyeing him top to bottom.

Weasley truly did look terrible. He now has dark bags under his eyes, his eyes are usually bloodshot red and are always puffy, he doesn't even fix his hair anymore. No wonder he probably haven't gotten laid after Lavender Brown.

Hermione looked as if she was fed up with Weasley. She then sighed irritably and ran away. "Hermione!" I yelled. "You go, I'll take care of this." Blaise said as he pushed me into Hermione's direction. I narrowed my eyes at Weasley. "Look what you've done. We're not finished yet ,Weasley." I spat as I ran to Hermione.

I ran out of the Great Hall and looked around and saw a crying figure sitting down the steps. It reminded me of our fourth year when Weasley did the same thing to her. When I saw her crying at the Yule Ball, I was just watching her at a distance, wanting to comfort her but I didn't. This was my time to make it right. I walked over to Hermione and sat next to her and put an arm around her. Hermione rested her head on my shoulder and kept on sobbing.

"Hey, please stop crying. Weasley isn't worth it. Besides, we wouldn't want your makeup to be running down your face now would we?" I whispered, trying to hush Hermione. I held her face and wiped the stray tears down her face. I looked at her while she looked back at me. I leaned in, my face just an inch away hers. I closed my eyes after she closed hers and leaned closer and finally kissed her.

It was magic. Hermione pulled closer and ran her hands into my hair, a moan escaped my lips. _I have to tell her now._ I sadly stopped and pulled away. Hermione looked quite disappointed. I sighed. This is it. I'm finally telling the girl that I love about my feelings for her.

"Hermione, I…we." I stuttered. Hermione turned red and hid her face beneath her hands. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you like Astoria. I'm so sorry!" she said as she started to leave. "What? No!" I yelled. I grabbed Hermione's hand gently. "Hermione, I do not like her. I like someone else. Maybe I even love her." I smiled. Hermione took the hint and blushed pink while she smiled ecstatically. "Really? Because I think I like someone too. Maybe even love him." she smirked. My eye widened at her answer. _She likes me too!_

"D-does this mean we're t-t…" I stuttered again. Hermione nodded. "Yes it does, _boyfriend_." Hermione answered. I sighed in relief. "I think we should go back in there. Don't you think, _girlfriend_?" I asked while I offered Hermione a hand. "Yes we should." she agreed as she took my hand happily.


End file.
